


Blindfold

by CrimsonAkane



Series: Blindfold [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Puzzleshipping, Smut, dominate Yuugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAkane/pseuds/CrimsonAkane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grandpa is gone for the evening and Yugi wants to have some fun... YXYY YAOI Puzzleshipping with Dominate Yugi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> YGO and all related trademarks do not belong to me.

Yami reached up to put the last dish away, sighing quietly. Yugi had cooked… and he shouldn’t have to do everything. He stretched, eyes closing as his muscles unwind. With Grandpa gone, it was quieter. Not that you would hear him complain. He loved the quiet. He reached for Yugi, mentally with their link, _‘Aibou?’_

No response.

 

He frowned slightly and went to turn, but he was stopped.  He felt skin brush his face as something is lowered over his eyes and secured, vision cast in darkness thanks to the silk fabric. He gasps, hands flying to his face to try and rip the thing off but stops when he feels warm breath at the back of his neck, “Shh… its only me Mou Hitori no Boku.”

 

Yami relaxes a bit and leans back into Yugi. He traces the fabric over his eyes with his fingertips, shaking slightly, but felt his heart rate spike. “Yugi? What are you…?” Yugi chuckles and kisses his neck.

 

“Well, we have the house to ourselves…” Yugi slips a hand under Yami’s shirt, trailing his nails lightly over the skin. Yami’s breath hitched as he arched slightly. With his vision gone, his other senses were heightened, body more responsive… and he gasped. “Mmm… more responsive this way hmm, Yami?” Yugi’s hand reached to the front of Yami’s pants.

 

Slowly, tauntingly, he undoes the pants and reaches in, finding his prize with ease. Yami hissed softly, tossing his head back against Yugi’s shoulder, “Ahh…” Another low chuckle as Yugi stroked him, sliding his hand slowly along the shaft. Yugi used his knee to spread Yami’s legs and pushed his torso down against the counter. Yami groaned and tried to pull away from the cold surface, only to have Yugi pin him down again with a little more force.

 

“It’s only me Yami.”

 

He bit his lip as Yugi nipped at his neck, still teasing his erection slowly. “Aibou…” he groaned as Yugi ground into him.

 

“My name, Yami. Not Aibou. My name,” he ground into Yami once again, smirking as Yami groaned.

 

Yami pushed back into him with a moan, “Yugi…” He was still unsure of the blindfold… even when he knew it was Yugi. But the Shadows, the accursed entities who had tormented him in the puzzle, had made him fear the dark. The suffocating blackness… He took a breath to calm himself. He wasn’t trapped there anymore. He was here. He was with Yugi. They couldn’t touch him.

 

Seeming to pick up on his hesitation, Yugi paused with a worried frown, “Yami, do you want me to take the blindfold off?” He never wanted to scare him… he reached for the knot only to have his hand stopped, “Yami?”

 

“Leave it… if I get too uncomfortable I will tell you, just…” he squirmed a little, “don’t stop now.” He would be ok. He trusted Yugi. He knew he was safe… and Yugi knew his limits. He groaned as the hand that still grasped him tightened again, slowly moving along him.

 

“I’m going to hold you to that,” he mumbled, nibbling on Yami’s ear. How wonderful was it that he could touch his other self like this now? Feel his muscles tighten as he squirmed beneath him… Yugi chuckled and let Yami’s pants fall to the kitchen floor. Slowly, he pulled Yami’s shirt up to his shoulders. Not off… just up. He shifts, planting light kisses along the bone, down to the band of Yami’s boxers.

 

Yami squirmed, groaning as Yugi’s lips skimmed his back. His mind was cloudy, lost in the feelings that Yugi was causing. “Yugi…” He shifts his hips and rubs against Yugi, smiling when he hears Yugi groan. Yugi reaches up and tangles his free hand in Yami’s hair, tugging lightly.

 

“Don’t do that Yami… I may not be able to control myself.” He slid his hand down Yami’s back and tugged on the band of the boxers again. Slowly, he pulled and allowed them to fall. With a chuckle he ran a finger lightly along the crease of Yami’s ass which earned him a moan. “What do you want, Yami?” Yugi leaned forward and whispered into his ear, “All you have to do is ask…”

 

Yami panted, squirming slightly. What did he want? He turned his head slightly, “I want,” he panted, “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Yugi smirked and pulled away from Yami’s ear, “Good boy…” He ran two fingers teasingly up Yami’s spine. As Yami gasped and writhed, he put them in his mouth. “Suck.” Yami shivered and complied, sucking on Yugi’s fingers. Yugi moved his other hand to Yami’s hip, leaving his erection alone. He took the fingers from Yami’s mouth and used his knee to spread him wider, allowing him easier access.

 

Yugi, with a low groan, rimmed Yami and gently pushed a finger into him. He paused, hearing Yami’s hiss and kissed his back, hoping to sooth him some. Yami groaned, a few tears spilling from the corners of his eyes and slowly forced himself to relax. Yugi felt him relax and moved his finger, slowly at first. With a little more force, he added a second finger. Yami arched into him, blinded by the heat creeping through his body. As Yugi teased him with his fingers, he undid the front of his pants and let his own erection spring free. He needed to be buried inside Yami… now. He could hold out just a little longer…

 

Yami hissed as Yugi added a third finger, spreading him wide. He knew what was coming. He whimpered as Yugi’s fingers left him a few thrusts later, but he started biting his lip to brace himself for what was to come. He felt Yugi. Hovering right outside… With a cry, Yami braced himself against the counter as Yugi sheathed himself deep within. He felt Yugi’s hand tangle in his hair and groaned.

 

“Over, Yami,” Yugi applied a little pressure and forced Yami’s cheek to rest against the counter. He held him like that for a moment, tugging on his hair. “This is how I want you, Yami. Stay. Just. Like. This.” With each punctuation, Yugi thrusted roughly and deeply. Yami nodded, unable to speak as Yugi pounded into him.

 

With a smirk Yugi leaned down and nibbled on Yami’s ear, “Good boy…” He started thrusting again: hard, fast and relentlessly. The pace he set wasn’t making love… it was mindless, senseless fucking. Yami moaned underneath him; his chest moving against the counter as Yugi pounded into him, “Yugi…” Yugi moaned and tugged on Yami’s hair as he reached around to grasp his erection. He pumps Yami in time with his thrusts, squeezing occasionally. Gods the sounds Yami was making…

 

Yami felt like he was on fire. The sweat caused his hair to stick to the parts of his face that weren’t covered. Having Yugi pressing against him was the best aphrodisiac in the world. He moaned loudly as Yugi brushed against something within him, “Yugi!” He felt Yugi shift and pound into that spot, pumping him harder as he did so.  He heard Yugi panting behind him, just barely over the sound of skin hitting skin. He groaned again, feeling the knot in his stomach building…

 

And then he was gone. Yami was spinning out of control, losing himself in his release. He heard Yugi cry out behind him and gasped, feeling Yugi’s seed fill him. Thankfully the counter was there or else he would be on the ground. He shivered as Yugi collapsed onto him. They were both breathing hard, but he smiled as Yugi kissed his back softly.  Yugi gathered his strength and reached up to take the blindfold off. It fell to the ground as Yugi pulled Yami close and sunk to the kitchen floor, still buried within him, “I love you Mou Hitori no Boku.”

 

Yami smiles and leans into him, “I love you too, Aibou.” He tilts his head and kisses Yugi’s jaw. They sat like that for a while before Yugi had the energy to shift and pull out of him. Yami whimpered at the loss and snuggled closer to Yugi, neither caring that they were still in the kitchen.

 

“See, I told you I could handle the blindfold.”

 

Yugi chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around Yami, “I’m going to have to remember it then… Surprise you with it…”

 

Yami smiled and leaned into Yugi’s ear, “I’m going to hold you to that…”

 

Yugi pulled away, a needy look returning to his eyes, “You better… and I’m sure I can think of some other uses for that blindfold…” He chuckled as he leaned forward and captured Yami’s lips, _‘Shall we find out what else we can do with that fabric?’_

_‘Do you even have to ask?’_

Yugi groaned and pulled away to look at him. There was a split moment of silence before they stood and went to their room, Yugi grabbing the blindfold on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Working (currently) on a part two.


End file.
